


Pets

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus didn’t have any pets but he cared about these cats like they were his own. Every morning, no matter what he needed to do or where he needed to go, he would make sure the cats got their cream.





	Pets

If only people could see him now, Alec thought as he leaned against the doorframe and watched Magnus on the balcony. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, one of the most powerful of his kind, the one with the magic of a Prince of Hell coursing in his body - sitting on the floor of the balcony with a cat.

Alec had woken up to an empty bed, and his search for Magnus had led him here. His boyfriend was leaning against the couch, still wearing his sleep clothes and a robe, his hair a mess. His face was free of make up, and he looked so beautiful, so soft, with no hard edges or tension in his appearance, that Alec almost wanted to interrupt him with a kiss.

Almost.

Alec had a fond smile on his face as he watched the cat circle Magnus, a small black creature with a lithe body and long tail. The cat looked curious as it sniffed Magnus’ legs that were crossed as he sat there patiently.

“Hello,” Magnus said quietly, offering his hand for the cat to sniff. “Why don’t you go drink some cream, hm? It’s the best there is, little one, I made sure of it.”

Alec looked further into the balcony, noticing a familiar sight of cats in all colors and sizes crowded around small ceramic bowls. Magnus didn’t have any pets but he cared about these cats like they were his own. Every morning, no matter what he needed to do or where he needed to go, he would make sure the cats got their cream.

“The bowls are going to be empty soon if you don’t hurry,” Magnus said as the cat pushed against his hand with its eyes shut in content. Magnus tried to push it gently towards the other cats, but the small cat sunk away in what appeared to be fear.

“Are you afraid of the others my dear?” Magnus asked the cat. “There’s no need, you’ll be friends in no time.”

He tried to encourage the cat to move forward, but when his attempts turned out to be fruitless, he sighed and waved his hand gracefully, “There you go.”

A full bowl of cream appeared in front of the cat, and Magnus smiled fondly as the cat immediately started to drink from it.

Alec decided this would be a good moment to reveal his presence, so he pushed off of the doorway and walked to where Magnus was sitting, careful with his steps so that he didn’t scare the cat away.

“Morning,” he said, and Magnus looked up, his eyes moving from the cat to Alec as Alec leaned down to place a kiss to his cheek.

“Good morning,” Magnus replied, his eyes falling back to the cat as Alec sat down on the couch, placing himself behind Magnus and bringing his hands to Magnus’ shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“Who’s your new friend?” Alec asked as Magnus leaned more against the couch, melting to Alec’s touch.

“I don’t know,” Magnus replied. “There’s no collar.”

“Maybe he doesn’t have a name,” Alec suggested as he watched the cat lift its head and lick at its little paws, seemingly finished with the cream..

“Maybe,” Magnus agreed as he started to pet the cat. “But at least it has its stomach full now.”    

This side of Magnus wasn’t visible to the people who knew The High Warlock of Brooklyn, nor to the people who knew the famous Magnus Bane. And maybe Alec was selfish, but he kind of enjoyed the fact that he got to have this side all to himself.

Well, to him and the cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic is going to hit you in the feels (hopefully, I haven't written it but I loooooove my idea, I hope you will love it too)


End file.
